


【中译】再见，查理先生

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：就想看看两位夫夫的嗜血一面：一位恋童癖搬到了他们家隔壁。他试图骗汉尼跟他回家但木有成功。汉尼把这件事告诉了他的父亲，完全不知道自己躲过了什么。猎人汉尼拔回归。感谢AnglophileJD85提供的梗。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	【中译】再见，查理先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bye, Mr. Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080261) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：循例感谢作者太太的授权。还有新来的邻（biàn）居（tài），接受两位父亲的怒火吧。

一个小男孩——小汉尼拔▪莱克特——正蹬着他的自行车围着自家绕圈。他的父亲——威尔▪格雷厄姆——正在车子底下修发动机。为了好玩。爸爸正在屋子里给他们做柠檬水。  
汉尼围着房子绕圈，温斯顿跟在后头跑着，试图咬住汉尼手里的木棍，然后在小家伙突然停下来的时候及时往后退。温斯顿发出快乐的叫声，从一边跳到另一边。  
“爹地说他很快就会把辅助轮拆掉了，温斯顿。”汉尼告诉狗狗。“到时候你就追不上我了。”  
温斯顿发出呜呜地声音，低下头和前爪，竖着的尾巴摇个不停。  
汉尼大笑起来，把木棍抛了出去。温斯顿在空中把它接住，然后跑了起来。汉尼马上奋起直追。  
等汉尼绕着房子第二圈时，他注意到有个男人站在门口招手想让自己过去。汉尼往那边骑了过去，在还有几尺远的地方停了下来。  
“嘿，小朋友。我的球跑到你们家了。我想你能帮忙拿一下吗？”男人问道。他和爸爸的年纪差不多，要老一点，留着和爹地一样的胡子。  
汉尼通常都是一个有礼貌和乐于助人的小孩，他下了车，跑去把球捡了回来。温斯顿紧紧跟着他。它没有吠，但是背上的毛全都竖了起来。  
“你有一只很好的狗狗。”男人说。  
“谢谢。”汉尼说，因为爸爸说这是当别人称赞你的时候应该做的。他想温斯顿是不是也应该要说谢谢。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Junior。（译者：平时我都会译成小汉尼拔，但结合后面的话，实在不知道要怎么译，只好写原文了。。）”汉尼回答。只有他的爸爸和爹地叫他汉尼。  
“Junior？”男人靠在把他们隔开的门上说道。“这不是一个名字。而是后缀。你知道是什么意思吗？”  
“意思是我和爸爸的名字一样。”汉尼说，有点感到被侮辱。毕竟他已经快五岁了。  
“嗯，是的。”男人笑了起来。“那，你爸爸叫什么名字？”  
“爸爸。”汉尼告诉他，因为他不应该以其他任何方式称呼他的爸爸。  
“好吧，很公平。”男人再次笑出声来。“我的名字叫查尔斯。我很快就是你的新邻居了。你可以叫我查理。好吗？”  
汉尼摇摇头。“爸爸说直接叫大人的名字很没礼貌。”  
“听上去你爸爸有点拘谨。”查尔斯哼了一声，但在汉尼问他那是什么意思之前，他继续说道。“查理先生怎么样？这样可以吗？”  
汉尼耸耸肩。他不知道。  
“汉尼！”他爹地的声音从院子另一端传了过来。  
汉尼赶紧转身往家里骑去，然后想起自己的礼节，迅速回过头。“再见。”  
“再见。”查尔斯喃喃自语，看着汉尼直到他消失在视野里。  
**  
短短几天后，当汉尼碰到查尔斯的时候，他又在骑着车围着房子转圈。男人挥手叫他过去，汉尼把车骑到门口。  
“嘿，Junior，还记得我吗？”  
汉尼咬着嘴唇，然后笑了起来。“查理先生？”  
“很好。我知道你是个很聪明的小孩。”男人笑着说。“所以，Junior，汉尼是什么名字的简称？我那天听到你父亲这样叫你。”  
“汉尼拔。”小家伙骄傲地回答。他把和爸爸用一样的名字当做一种荣耀的标志。  
“这对于一个小男孩来说是一个很厉害的名字。”查尔斯笑着说，对小孩眨了眨眼。  
“我快五岁了。”汉尼挺起胸膛说道。  
“哇，”查尔斯让自己表现出被惊讶到的神情。“你现在是个大男孩了，对吗？”  
汉尼点点头。  
“那如果我需要帮忙搬很重的家具或者要搭便车上班的时候，我会给你打电话的，行吗？”  
汉尼咯咯笑了起来。温斯顿嘴里叼着根木棍跑了过来。它摇了摇头，然后往后跳了一下。  
“温斯顿想要玩了。我要走了。再见，查理先生。”汉尼挥挥手，然后跟着温斯顿走了。  
当汉尼再次围着房子转圈的时候，查理先生还站在那里，他没多想，只是招了招手，继续骑车。  
“汉尼，不要离花圃太近。”汉尼拔在后院修剪玫瑰花丛的时候警告道。  
“知道了，爸爸。”汉尼大喊回应道，然后骑走了。  
汉尼拔看着小家伙消失在视线里，脸上笑了笑。他为爱人剪了朵花，等儿子结束围着房子的骑行后把他叫回房子里去。  
**  
才过了一周，查尔斯又一次出现在门口。这次汉尼主动走上前去。当然，温斯顿跟在后面不远。  
“嘿，汉尼！”  
“嗨。”汉尼说。他不太高兴被别人叫汉尼，但他知道最好不要和大人争论这个。  
“你的狗狗看上去真不错。温斯顿，对吗？”  
汉尼点点头，有点惊讶。“你怎么知道的？”  
“上次它拉你去玩的时候，你叫了它的名字。它到哪里都跟着你，对吗？”  
“是的，它是我最好的朋友。”汉尼肯定地说。  
“你喜欢狗狗，对吗？”查尔斯靠在门上问道。  
“嗯，我想要一只小狗。”  
“我刚得到了一只小狗！它太小了，所以还不能离开家里。你想要看看吗？”  
“嗯！”汉尼露出大大的笑容。“我能吗？真的吗？”  
“当然，他在我的房子里，我们现在就走。”查尔斯对他露出大大的笑容。  
“我不应该离开院子里。”汉尼皱眉道。他往后退了一步。“而且我要先问一下我爹地。”  
“哦，没事的。”男人再次向他保证道。“我们是朋友，对吗？”  
“是的，但是——”  
“所以这和我是个陌生人不一样。”查尔斯争辩道。“你不应该和陌生人聊天，对吗？”  
汉尼点点头。  
“那很乖。陌生人很危险，但我不是陌生人。我是查理先生和你的朋友。是吗？”  
“是。”汉尼耸耸肩。  
查尔斯刚要把门打开，温斯顿一下子跳到他们之间。它大声叫着，对着男人呲牙狂吠。它背上的毛竖了起来，看上去就像鲨鱼鳍一样。在发出的吠叫声中，口水变成了泡沫状。  
“温斯顿！”汉尼试图去拉它的项圈，但温斯顿完全没有被阻拦。他朝开着的门扑了过去。  
查尔斯赶紧往后退，然后把门关上挡在自己和狗之间。  
“温斯顿！汉尼！”爹地的声音越过温斯顿的叫声传了过来。  
“我要走了。”汉尼朝着房子跑去。  
温斯顿在门口多站了一会儿，然后才转过身，跑了几下就追上了自己年轻的主人。威尔在大门碰到他们，在汉尼跑过来的时候一把抓住他，抱在自己的腰上。  
“温斯顿在对着什么吠成这样？”威尔问。  
“邻居。”汉尼耸耸肩说道。“我看到它的牙齿了。”  
“对着邻居？”威尔有点震惊。从那天他把它在路边捡回来后，温斯顿一直都很温顺。“这可不太好。”  
温斯顿对着他的膝盖发出呜呜的叫声，然后趴在地上。  
“哦，你现在是个好孩子了，是吗？”威尔大笑着，弯腰拍了拍它的脑袋。“你在门口附近玩吗？”  
“不是。”汉尼告诉他，因为他真的不是。他扭着身子脱离父亲的抱抱，然后弯腰去摸温斯顿的头。  
“你还是我最最好（原文：bestest）的朋友。”汉尼告诉狗狗，亲了亲它的鼻子。  
威尔笑了笑，没在意去纠正小家伙的说法。他把语法课留给汉尼拔了。  
**  
汉尼拔正带着温斯顿散步。这通常都是威尔的工作，但他被杰克叫走了。他不打算让自己的院子牺牲在狗的膀胱下。  
汉尼拔一只手拉着狗绳，一只手拉着汉尼的小手。  
“我想拿狗绳。”汉尼拉了拉他的手。  
“不，宝贝。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“他会把你拖走的。”  
“温斯顿从来都没拖着我走。”汉尼对着爸爸皱起眉头。  
“我们互相退一步？”汉尼拔提议道。“我们一起拿着狗绳。”  
“退一步。”汉尼点头说道，他没把词说好，又说了一遍。  
温斯顿在他们中间走着，停下来嗅着种在离人行道几码远的一棵树。一个正在上车的男人引起了汉尼的注意。  
“嗨，查理先生！”汉尼挥着手尖叫道。  
汉尼拔转身看到一名留着胡子的中年男人。男人看上去僵住了，仿佛在决定下一步要怎么做，然后他简单地挥了挥手，迅速上了车开走了。汉尼拔在心里记下了车牌号。  
“儿子，我们和别人打招呼的时候不会把自己的声音提高。”汉尼拔柔声责备道。  
“糟了。”汉尼嘟了嘟嘴，因为他知道应该怎么做。“对不起。”  
汉尼拔对他露出一个安抚的笑容，放开了狗绳，好让自己能包住汉尼的手。  
“查理先生是谁？”  
“他是我们的邻居。”  
“你怎么认识他的？”汉尼拔问，一股寒意慢慢在他的身体蔓延。  
“他的球掉进来了，我把它还给他，他家里有一只小狗狗，但他不能把它带出来。”汉尼皱着眉，拉了拉他的手臂。“爸爸，你抓得太紧了。”  
“对不起，甜心。”汉尼拔马上放开了小家伙的手，拿起狗绳，他把儿子抱起来。“查理先生有叫你去看小狗狗吗？”  
“有。”汉尼点点头。  
“你和他说过几次话了？”  
“我不知道”汉尼耸耸肩。“他就站在门口。”  
“超过一次？”汉尼拔没意识到自己现在走得越来越快了。他打开门，走进房子里。  
汉尼只是点点头，然后把头靠在汉尼拔的肩上。“我惹麻烦了吗？”  
“没有，甜心。”汉尼拔告诉他，他放开狗绳，把另一只空出来的手抱在儿子的后背上。他不想小家伙担心。“汉尼，你知道自己不应该和陌生人说话的。”  
“但他不是。他说我可以叫他查理先生，我们是朋友。”汉尼抬起头，让自己可以看着他的父亲。  
“他这样告诉你之前，他还是个陌生人。”汉尼拔抚着儿子的背说道。“不要和任何陌生人说话，除非你爹地或者我介绍他们给你。知道吗？”  
“知道了，爸爸。”汉尼点点头。  
“乖孩子。”汉尼拔努力让自己保持冷静，如果不是为了怀里的小孩，他可能想要摔点东西发泄一下。“给爸爸一个抱抱，然后你就可以去玩了。”  
汉尼把手环在爸爸的脖子上，用力一抱。汉尼拔在他的头发上吻了吻，抱了好一会儿才放手。  
**  
汉尼拔在寻思着告诉威廉自己的发现，还有他的计划。他觉得让威尔远离担忧是自己的工作，但多年前形成的了解，让他要彻底坦诚。汉尼拔还在狩猎无礼的人，但现在他们要先得到威尔的批准，而医生得到了探员的祝福，只要他丢掉那些戏剧性的展示，不留下任何与开膛手的关联。  
威尔在睡前故事时间回到了家。他和汉尼拔还有他们儿子一起窝在床上。他们让他来读故事的最后几页。  
“再讲一个故事可以吗？”汉尼在他们把书合上之后问道。“讲故事的时候爹地没有全程都在。”  
“是时候睡觉了。”汉尼拔温柔地说。  
“但爹地没有听到整个故事。”汉尼争辩道，威尔朝自己的爱人扬起了一根眉毛。这个论点有理有据。  
“爸爸要和爹地谈一下。”汉尼拔解释道。  
“爹地惹麻烦了吗？”  
威尔笑了笑，然后挠小家伙痒痒。“我生气了。我的表现一直都很好，对吗？”  
“是的！”汉尼大笑着扭动身体。  
“我听不到你说什么。”威尔把话唱了出来。  
“爸爸帮我，”汉尼快乐地扭来扭去。“救我！”  
汉尼拔对他们的搞怪摇摇头，抓了一把玩具宝剑，然后放到威尔的脖子上。  
“把你的手从这男孩身上放开，这样我可以赦免你的死罪！”  
“我投降！”威尔举起双手。  
“我们要怎么处置他？”汉尼拔问他们儿子。  
“挠他痒痒！”汉尼从床上跃起，扑进威尔的臂弯里。  
爹地大声抗议着倒了下去，但当小手指在身上各种挠痒的时候，他并没有反抗。  
“爸爸，救命！”  
“我觉得爹地应该怕了。”汉尼拔抱着双手，用穿着短袜的脚趾轻轻推了推威尔。“你知道厉害了吗？”  
“我投降了！”威尔再次举起双手，汉尼拔把汉尼从他胸口上弄了下来。  
“我们配合得很好。”汉尼拔说，亲了亲小家伙的脸颊，把他放到被窝里。  
汉尼脸上笑眯眯的，爹地帮他盖上毯子。小温斯顿的布偶放在他的旁边，在关灯前，他得到了更多的亲亲。房门半开着，好让温斯顿随时可以进出。  
“所以，”当他们走到汉尼听不见的地方时，威尔说道，眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光。“我有麻烦了吗？”  
汉尼拔弯起嘴角，扬起一根眉毛。威尔突然发现自己被按在墙上，结实的双手覆在自己的臀部。  
“你有什么事情要坦白吗？”  
“这取决于你知道些什么。”威尔咧嘴一笑。  
汉尼拔发出一声低吼，咬在他的脖子上。威尔忍不住发出一声呻吟，汉尼拔马上攫取了他的嘴唇。这个吻很快就结束了，他的手温柔的放在威尔的手肘上，把他带到厨房。  
“来，你必须吃点东西。”  
“我不饿。”威尔说，他不得不承认这话听上去有点像发牢骚。  
“我不记得我在问你意见。”汉尼拔说，调皮地拍了一下年轻人的屁股。  
威尔笑着坐在料理台边上。  
“好吧，你准备要说你想告诉我的东西了吗？还是说这会倒了我的胃口？”  
汉尼拔停下手，考虑着用词，“是的，我相信会这样。”  
“告诉我。”威尔站起来，走过去和汉尼拔面对面。他语气里的幽默全都不见了。  
汉尼拔权衡了一下手中的餐盘和威尔的要求。他想要威尔吃点东西。这位年轻人太容易忘记吃饭了。而另一方面，威尔有权知道这件事。他叹了口气，把盘子放下来。  
“我打算把我们的邻居杀了。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
“什么？”威尔用鼻子哼了一声。“不要告诉我，理查德太太的猫又跑到我们后院了？或者你又被邀请去另一个后院野炊？”  
“说真的，威廉，FBI雇用你难道就为了这些好笑地见解吗？”  
威尔哼了哼，“继续。告诉我。”  
“一位新邻居。汉尼告诉我这个男人一直在我们家门口和他说话。”汉尼拔说，看到威尔脸色发白后，他对自己要告诉威尔的决定感到有点不确定了。“他还说那个男人可以给他看看小狗狗。我不喜欢过早下结论，但当这个男人听到汉尼叫他的时候，他的反应仿佛心里有鬼。”  
威尔深深地吸了几口气。  
“把所有都告诉我。”威尔要求道。  
“很遗憾我并没有太多信息可以说的。”汉尼拔承认道。“我没有在性犯罪者网站上找到他。我所知道的只有他的名字叫查尔斯▪詹纳，独居。汉尼告诉我的是他们说过几次话。”  
“而你打算杀了他？”  
“是的。”汉尼拔神态轻松地回答。  
“好，”威尔笑起来。“我可以怎么帮忙吗？”  
汉尼拔对他皱起眉头。“不用。”  
“不用？”威尔翻了个白眼。“我不是汉尼。你没办法阻止我。”  
“威尔，”汉尼拔摇摇头。“我从来没想让你牵扯进这种事情里。”  
威尔扬起一边眉毛，对这位老男人不屑地笑了笑。  
“是的，曾经。”汉尼拔承认道，脸上快要忍不住笑出来了。“但我真的打算把这一次尽可能做得和以前不一样。你的协助是不必要的。”  
“你？不一样？”威尔笑了笑，抓住汉尼拔的马甲把他拉了过来，然后发现对方皱眉看着自己抓住的地方，威尔脸上的笑容更大了。“你的手法已经取得很大的进步了，汉尼拔。你怀念以前的方式吗？”  
“我得到的比我放弃的要多得多。”汉尼拔回答，手放在威尔的脑后，把他拉近落下温柔的一吻。  
威尔不买账，狠狠地回亲，双手游走在对方沙金色的发丝间，直到他找好位置，用力一抓，把男人往后拉开。汉尼拔痛呼出声。  
“我想要这个男人消失。但不是从我的餐桌上。”威尔说，加大了手上的力度。“明白吗？”  
“我明白。”汉尼拔说，胸腔里的呼吸因微微颤抖而不畅。  
和威尔的光明一样，汉尼拔同样热爱此时对方眼中的黑暗。威尔抓着头发的手没有松开，而是把两人拉近，再次吻上对方。  
**  
汉尼拔把锁撬开，过程没半点难度，这让他感到有点失望。他检查了一下查尔斯▪詹纳是否有用一些安保措施，来保护自己和他那肮脏小秘密的安全。  
房子里很安静，没有很明显的秘密。汉尼拔毫无难度就找到了男人的电脑。他和汉尼拔年纪差不多，但显然和医生的技术知识没得比。这台电脑起码用了五年以上，开机的时候不需要任何密码。  
汉尼拔真的不太想看。他不需要证据去证明詹纳先生将要做什么或者已经计划要做什么。他在过去几周一直在观察他，并且也发现了隐藏在这中年好男人面具下的捕食者。他今晚打算终结这个男人的生命，不管他在电脑上找到了什么。  
他需要的，是确定这个男人没有拍自己儿子照片，然后上传到网上给那些和他有相同癖好的人之后，所带来的心灵平静。汉尼拔即使抱着最坏的想法，也完全搞不懂为什么有些人可以做出伤害小孩的事情。最后，当他确定里面没有儿子的照片时，他把电脑放到车库的门边，耐心地等待着。  
汉尼拔在这个位置守了超过一小时。在走廊的阴影中，他听到车库的门打开了，一辆车子开了进去，然后门慢慢降落到原处。紧接着，是一个人下车的声音。  
过了一会儿，查尔斯▪詹纳走进了房子。他刚把连通车库的门关上，就被人从背后抓住。  
汉尼拔从阴影里出来。他用手肘勒住男人的脖子，切断颈动脉的血液供应，把他的手臂往后掰，直到抓住对方的左上臂。他用左手固定住男人的头部，直到对方停止挣扎。  
汉尼拔让他滑倒在地，用手铐把男人的双手锁在背后，把对方双脚绑住。他很感谢对方用的是室内车库。这省去了他要在房子里把男人杀死，然后用大型垃圾袋把对方搬到外面去的麻烦。他唯一要做的，就是把对方放到后备箱，然后坐到驾驶座上。他把领子竖起来，带上帽子，这样就不会被人认出，没人能说出究竟是谁从詹纳先生的车库把车开走。  
**  
一小时后，汉尼拔打开后备箱，把惊恐万分的詹纳先生拖了出来。  
“我知道你是谁！” 当他的眼睛看清汉尼拔的时候，查尔斯▪詹纳倒吸一口气。他蠕动着身体，试图离开。  
“我也知道你是谁。”汉尼拔说，每当男人挪动了几英寸，他就往前移动对应的距离。  
“我不——不知道。”对方摇着头。  
“我看过你电脑里面的内容。” 汉尼拔打算了对方的抗议。  
“我从来不……我没有碰你的孩子。”男人浑身颤抖，使出双倍的努力维持自己和对方的距离，他认出对方是那个自己想要染指的男孩的父亲。  
汉尼拔定住了，浑身血液冰凉。地上的男人肯定也意识到了，因为他停止了挪动，开始求饶。  
汉尼拔跨坐在男人的腰间，掐住他的脖子直到对方一动不动。这期间，他一直盯着这个想要占有并毁掉自己儿子的男人的眼睛，直到最后一丝生机从男人的双眼里消失。  
汉尼拔花了点时间去收集能证明男人身份的物品，然后把他丢在早上挖好的一个浅坑里。把从尸体身上收集到的物品处理掉以后，汉尼拔把车子开到一个以偷车贼闻名的社区。他把车上的指纹擦掉，最后停在一个没有摄像头的区域。  
**  
十几个街区之后，一辆车在汉尼拔旁边停了下来。他上了车，然后就听到一个激动的尖叫声欢迎自己，“爸爸！”  
汉尼拔亲了一下自己的爱人，然后转过身看着后座的儿子。  
“爸爸，你也和我们一样去买冰淇淋吗？”汉尼问道，脸上露出大大的笑容。  
“我更想从你爹地的冰淇淋上偷吃几口。”汉尼拔对着儿子眨了眨眼，然后在座位上坐好。  
汉尼拔找到威尔的手，握在手里捏了两下。威尔长舒一口气，笑了起来。  
这个世界上仍然存在其他的怪物。  
例如，会有这样一只怪物，他今晚会安顿好汉尼睡觉，给他念睡前故事，确保他身上不会发生任何伤害。  
这只怪物会在自己的床上熟睡，手中揽着自己的爱人，这世界因此变得更美好。


End file.
